U.S. Pat. No. 605,223 (J. H. Gartrell, June 7, 1898), relates to a pressing apparatus for pressing sheet tin or its alloys or gold, platinum or other metal or alloy or vulcanite to fit a model of the mouth. A model is placed inside a metal casting fitted to receive a metal plunger. Fine gunshot or very small steel balls about 1/16" in diameter are then poured into the casting until the model and plate are surrounded and covered. A metal plunger is placed over the shot and the apparatus is then put in a screw press. The contents may be heated by placing the apparatus into boiling water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,811 (Brimm, Feb. 19, 1980), relates to the shaping of an article such as turbine and compressor blades to either the original or new configurations. The articles are placed against the heated die surface which either duplicates the original weight contour or provides a new desired shape. After the blade is installed, it is covered with a heat resistant or refractory material. A pressure transferring medium such as heat-resistant glass beads are added and the blade is shaped under heat and pressure.